


Delirium

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hook gets sick, and Emma is the one who has to take care of him (brownie points if Hook is a bad patient). My prompt: Killian keeps on having sexy fantasies about Emma due to his delirious sick state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> rating: nc-17 (but only in hook's head or is it?)  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Hook was used to newbie pirates becoming sick out in the open sea, he was used to seeing young men thinking that piracy was the life for them and then racing to throw-up their lunch. Boys claiming that they wanted to find their destiny “out there” or some sad sob story about how the girl a mate liked, dumped him because he wasn't adventurous enough.  
  
Hook only tolerated such stupidity because he was like that once; he was a horrible young lad, always getting into trouble, stealing and always chasing after the most unattainable girl.  
  
Maybe that's why Hook took a fancy to Emma, she was a challenge and he never shied away from challenges and he's certainly paying for the stupidity now. Because he's lying on the couch in Emma's apartment, his stomach making loud gurgling noises that remind him of the tales of sea monsters.  
  
It's not his fault Emma doesn't cook but she could at least throw away old food, especially dairy.  
  
“It is your fault,” Emma reiterates, kneeling down behind the couch, looking sourly at him. “You didn't read the expiration date on the wrapper,”  
  
“For your information, there are no expiration dates in fairytale land and when a man is hungry and there's nothing else in sight, he tends to go for the most available food,” Killian retorts, “and I think that part of the wrapping was torn off,”  
  
Emma smirks, “It was torn off or you chose not to read it?”  
  
Hook's stomach makes another unseemly loud noise and he looks pleadingly at her. “Please don't let me continue to suffer like this, Emma,”  
  
“You could have gone to Granny's, bought some food,” she offers.  
  
“I would except I'm trying to keep a low profile, remember?”  
  
Emma moans. “This is not a big emergency, Killian. There's Pepto-Bismo in the medicine cabinet,”  
  
“I'm not sure Mr. Bismo can help me,” he continues, “please stay with me darling. I fear if you leave, I may die,”  
  
“Are you seriously always this dramatic?”  
  
“Please Emma, I don't want to die; I'm actually quite afraid of death,” he pleads again.  
  
Emma comes around the couch, studying him. She knows his troubles can be easily fixed with the swallowing of two caplets of Pepto and if that doesn't work, ginger ale will but she can't help but be amused by his dramatic behavior.  
  
“Fine, I'll stay and take care of you,” she says, “I'll start by making you chicken soup,”  
  
~~  
  
Emma would make chicken soup, if she had the proper ingredients in her refrigerator; she could run out quickly and grab something but she didn't trust Hook, even a sick Hook to behave himself. She needs a different plan; she doesn't want to call her parents, especially since they do not know that Hook is hiding out in her apartment. The only one who knows is Henry and she's sworn him to secrecy and he's spending the day at her parents' apartment. Emma picks up the walkie talkie sitting on her counter, switching it on.  
  
“Henry, are you there? It's about 'Operation Black Mascara,'”  
  
Hook looks curiously over at her and Emma rolls her eyes, before putting her hand over the mic part of the walkie talkie. “We had to come up with a code word when talking about you, especially since Henry hangs out at  
my parents place a lot,”  
  
“Black Mascara? What the bloody Hell, Emma?!” Hook cries.  
  
“Whatever, I don't care if you like the code name or not; Henry and I like it,” she retorts before uncovering the voice monitor. “Henry?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm here,” he pipes, “what's going on?”  
  
“I need you to come over here right away; if my parents ask tell them you're meeting Grace for lunch,” she says.  
  
“Okay,” he says before clicking off.  
  
~~  
  
“I need you to run to Mr. Clarke's pharmacy and get everything on this list,” Emma instructs, handing him $30, “And use the left over cash to get me a ham and cheese grilled sandwich with a small fries from Ganny's, then come back here right away,”  
  
Henry glances back at Hook lying on the couch and then to Emma, leaning forward and whispering, “Is he really dying?”  
  
“Bloody Hell!” Killian curses.  
  
Emma smirks. “Unfortunately no, he's not dying; just a bad reaction to eating old cheese,”  
  
~~  
  
“Emma!”  
  
Emma moans, getting up from her bed and exits her bedroom, glaring at Hook. Henry's still not back yet. “Yes?” she asks.  
  
He turns to her, his shoulder slightly tense. “My shoulders are cramped, would you be so kind love and massage them for me?”  
  
“You only have an upset stomach right? Your good hand isn't broken?” she counters.  
  
“But one good hand and I don't fancy using my only good to massage my neck, eliminating the possibility of possibly hurting myself,” he says, making a pouty face, “I'm delirious you know, I could forget what hand I'm using and accidentally scratch myself and then you'd have an impaled pirate on your hands!”  
  
Emma rolls her eyes before moving to stand behind him, placing her fingers on his neck. She isn't fond of murder but it would be all too easy to simply strangle him.  
  
Killian immediately relaxes under her touch, letting out a big sigh. “That's perfect, darling,” he purrs.  
  
Emma kneads the tense muscles, listening to his breathing slow; murder isn't on her mind anymore but it would be fun to play around with him a little bit. Emma leans closer to his ear, “Anything else you like Killian?” she whispers seductively.  
  
“You're doing just fine darling,” he muses.  
  
Emma stops massaging his shoulders and comes around the couch, leaning closer to him. Her forwardness takes him aback but Hook doesn't flinch, staring into her blue eyes. “You could just lay there,” Emma purrs, backing away quickly and unbuttoning her red jacket.  
  
Hook knows he has to be delirious because there is no way Emma would give him an impromptu striptease but the red jacket is already gone and much to his surprise, she's wearing a tighter, black suit underneath, similar to his pirate clothes.  
  
This is too good to be true!  
  
He loves the way Emma walks over to him, straddling her thighs on top of his, swaying back to show off her cleavage. She even takes his good hand and places it on her left breast while Hook finds the laces holding her top and undoes them using his hook.  
  
“Now, now,” she purrs, grabbing his hook and bringing it to the front. Killian watches as Emma carefully examines it before leaning down to lick it. “Turned on yet?”  
  
“Oh Gods, yes,” he cries.  
  
Emma smiles at him.  
  
“Good,” she purrs, pulling herself closer towards him, “because I'm pretty sure you're _**delirious**_ right now and this isn't really happening,”  
  
Emma can hear Hook moaning from the main room, interrupting her nap; she comes out of her room to see him whimpering and crying on the couch, eyes closed. She walks over to him and shakes him awake. “Hook, it's just a dream! Just a dream, wake up!”  
  
She shakes him some more before he suddenly awakens, staring back at an annoyed Emma. “You were having a bad dream,” she notes.  
  
He fixes his clothes as she pulls away from him. “Actually, it started out as a very good dream and then, not so much in the end,” he mutters.  
  
“I didn't want to wake you before but Henry brought your soup and I have ginger tea for you,” she says.  
  
Hook sighs, leaning back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. “It was such a good dream,” he continues.  
  
“Oh yeah, what happened in it?” Emma ventures, coming over with his chicken soup on a tray, along with his ginger tea.  
  
Hook glances at the food tray and then to Emma. “Never mind,” he says, “You're going to feed me now?”  
  
Emma smiles sarcastically at him. “You wish,” she retorts, “You have a stomach bug Killian, you're not paralyzed or dying; you can feed yourself,”  
  
“Emma, please, oblige a sick man?” he pleads again.  
  
Emma reluctantly fills the spoon and aims for his mouth. “Seriously though,” she continues, “you're not dying, you know that right? This is only a bad reaction to eating bad cheese, you'll have a good shit in an hour or two and you'll be fine afterwards,”  
  
“If anything, this should serve as a good lesson for you, Emma,”  
  
She laughs despite herself, spooning more chicken soup. “What is that?”  
  
“Throw away old food when it expires, it is your apartment,” he says.  
  
Emma scowls at him and seriously considers slapping him but instead, fills a spoonful of soup and shoves it into his mouth, causing him to cough it back up – onto her blouse. Emma looks down in disgust; Killian is mortified and suddenly scared for his life.  
  
She sighs, wiping away the liquid but soon, realizes, the blouse is lost and hastily removes it in front of him, leaving only a black bra.  
  
Seeing her topless makes him speechless; he can't help but grin, admiring the view. Emma glares at him, noticing his devilish smirk and leans in closer, rubbing his growing erection.  
  
“You are one sick fool, Killian,” she mutters, “You ruined my favorite blouse,”  
  
“I'm sorry?” he offers.  
  
Emma grabs his face, licking his lips, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Killian unclasps the bra and Emma moves closer towards him, gyrating her hips against his, nibbling his his left ear. “You are seriously one sick pirate, Killian,” she whispers, “if you think this is how I would punish you for ruining my blouse, that **_delirium_** must be getting really bad,”  
  
~~  
  
Food poisoning, that must be what is going on, Killian deduces. Food poisoning, poisoning in general was not uncommon in fairytale land and he has heard of instances where the patient undergoes severe delirium before death even though Emma assured him he is not dying.  
  
It's still a likely scenario.  
  
Ginger has amazing medical qualities and will probably help cure him.  
  
“Emma,” Killian cries and she rushes out of her room, only to realize it isn't a cry of pain, “my ginger tea is cold, could you warm it up some?”  
  
She walks over and takes the mug from him, putting it in the microwave for a minute and turns back to Killian.  
“Anything else, your sickliness?”  
  
Killian smiles at her. “I like your sense of humor; it's very refreshing,”  
  
“Feeling any better?”  
  
“A bit, yes,” he says.  
  
Emma crosses her arms and walks closer towards him. “Have you gone to the bathroom yet?” she queries  
  
“A gentleman doesn't talk about his inner workings,” he retorts, “and, no, I haven't,”  
  
“When you do finally go, don't even bother calling me; you don't need me to help you shit,” she retorts as the microwaves finishes. She removes the hot mug with a towel and gives it to him. “It's hot, be careful,”  
  
“Thank you, m'lady,” he smiles, winking at her.  
  
Emma rolls her eyes and walks away.  
  
Hook sighs, taking a sip of the ginger tea but it's too hot, burning his tongue and spills some of the hot water over himself. Emma hears the splatter, grabs a paper towel and comes back to help him dry his clothes.  
  
“I don't think this will do,” she says finally, tossing the paper towel away and ripping open the front part of his shirt.  
  
Hook looks down at his bare chest and then back to his caretaker, who has a wicked grin on her face. He watches as Emma sits on his lap and runs a sexy finger down his chest.  
  
“You know, you never got enjoy my lap dance earlier,” she purrs.  
  
Killian nods sorrowfully, agreeing with her.  
  
Emma's smile widens, pushing him back against the couch and starts working on the zipper in his pants. He notices Emma isn't wearing the blue jeans she wasn't wearing earlier and is instead, replaced by short black leather booty shorts and netted stalkings.  
  
Hook takes control, grabbing her hands and smiling calmly at her. “Let's take things slowly, darling,” he offers.  
  
She cocks her head to one side, studying him curiously before struggling free from his grasp, scraping her left hand in the process with his hook. Hook's mortified to have hurt her and looks frantically for the paper towel from before but stops when he notices Emma starting to heave and moan wildly.  
  
Blood is apparently a turn on.  
  
“God, that hook of yours is so dangerous and hot,” she moans and immediately starts licking it.  
  
Killian knows that he enjoyed this before but the more he watches Emma fuck his hook, the more he wishes that something would be done about his erection which needs a lot of attention.  
  
“Emma,” he whispers but she's so engrossed in kissing and licking his hook. “Emma?”  
  
“I'm so hot right now,” Emma pants, looking up at him, “Tell me Hook, have you ever fucked a princess before?”  
  
Killian tries to recall if he's ever done so but Emma is very impatient, ripping off whatever is left of his top and removes her leather booty shorts and netted stalkings. He stares up at her a moment before she crawls on top, mounting him and starts groaning as she moves those hips of hers hard against him.  
  
“You like that Hook, you sick pirate-bastard?” she teases. “By the way, I think your **_delirium_ ** is kicking in again,”  
  
~~  
  
Hook needs to stop falling asleep, this is the third time his subconscious has reminded him that real Emma would never do any of the things he dreamed about. Emma's a proper lass, sometimes too proper and too self-righteous for his tastes but he can't deny his attraction to her.  
  
Still, he needs to stay awake.  
  
“Emma,” he calls again and she rushes out of her room. “Would you make me some coffee love?”  
  
She looks at him curiously before shaking her head. “Trust me Killian, coffee is not a good idea in your condition; it'll only make matters worse,” she advises.  
  
“No, you don't understand: I can't fall asleep,” he pleads.  
  
“Coffee is a diuretic,”  
  
“I don't care,” he retorts, “Give it to me anyway,”  
  
Emma sighs, putting on a pot. “Why are you so scared of falling asleep anyway? Think I might kill you or something,”  
  
He doesn't say.  
  
The brewing stops and Emma removes the mug, walking it over to him; he anxiously takes it from her and drinks it all at once.  
  
“Wow, slow down there!” she warns, “You're going to burn your tongue,”  
  
Hook stops drinking and Emma takes the mug, setting it aside. He then proceeds to stare at her, hoping that his fantasy version of Emma doesn't kick in but sudden drowsiness does. He can see blurry Emma look curiously at him and mouth his name very slowly.  
  
Somehow he manages to mutter, “Kiss me,” before passing out.  
  
So much for caffeine.  
  
~~  
  
Hook has never felt so good before, he's very groggy but he feels amazing. The delirium is kicking in again, but this time in over drive. When he opens his eyes, Emma is bent over him, her head bobbing up and down over his crotch.  
  
He vaguely remembers asking Emma to kiss him before he passed out, but he didn't think that his subconscious would interpret that request as this. Killian tries to shift and Emma looks up curiously at him, smiling seductively.  
  
“What's the matter, Hook? Not enjoying yourself,” she teases.  
  
“That coffee didn't have caffeine in it,” he says plainly, “I specifically asked for coffee so I wouldn't fall asleep – which I clearly have,”  
  
Emma crawls on top of him, still smiling like a little temptress. “What makes you think that you're actually asleep?” she wonders.  
  
Killian looks blankly at her. “Because the Emma Swan I know would never (ever) permit herself to give me a blow job,” he says. Hook shakes his head and pushes her away. “No, this isn't right,” he continues.  
  
“I don't see what your problem is, Killian,” Emma continues, “I've done everything I can to make you feel better and I know that you've been enjoying every minute of it,”  
  
Killian quickly fixes his pants and jumps up from the couch and stands behind it, putting space between him and sultry Emma. “Emma, this isn't you; this is my sick, twisted, perverted imagination!” he cries, still eyeing her cautiously because he knows if the couch wasn't there, she'd probably leap on him.  
  
“You like me making you feel good, Killian,” she taunts, “that's why you came to me for help, begged me to take you in because I have a moral compass to keep you safe from Gold,”  
  
“I didn't beg as I remember,”  
  
“Whatever,” she shrugs, extending her arms to her, pout on face. “Now come here baby, you're not well; let me take care of you,”  
  
“Ah-Ha! I knew it was delirium!”  
  
Emma smiles. “Extreme **_delirium_** but you need to run to the bathroom right now,”  
  
~~  
  
Bathroom.  
  
Must get to bathroom, is all Killian can think of as soon as he awakens and darts for the restroom, closing the door shut behind him. Emma abruptly opens her doors, notices the bathroom light on, smiles and goes back to bed.  
  
Good thing Emma mashed up the Pepto-Bismo chewable caplets and mixed it in the chicken soup he ate.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
The End 


End file.
